


Settling Basimah In

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [74]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: Emmanuel and Vithya folding Basimah into their apartment





	

Emmanuel finds a bed in a box in one of the hall closets and lugs it to the room. He begins putting it together while Vithya settles Basimah on the couch. The poor kid is still shaking a little.

Emmanuel finishes putting together the bed for Basimah, occasionally glancing over his shoulder at Vithya who is still trying to settle the girl in. The poor kid is still shaking a little even now that he's done. It's understandable, though. He knows the outworld political climate is intense and one hell of a time for a Blood Space War army kid who happens to be both queer and Muslim to come in.

He pulls up Betony's linen closet app on his wizpod and goes over to the two. "Hey, Basimah. What do you want for your bedsheets? You can mix and match anything from this app." He hands her the wizpod. She looks through it. When she finishes she holds out the phone to show him the app. He nods and glances at Vithya. "Vithya, do you want to go pick up the linens?" "Sure, but since I'm going up there... Can you show her the comfort object app? She can pick one or two."

He nods and flicks the screen to the stuffed animals and other comfort objects and lets her pick. She fiddles through the screens then shows him. One's a multiuse fidget (a chewy with tactile stuff) and the other is a stuffed anatomical heart. He smiles. "Okay." Then he glances at Vithya. "Got your holo up?"

She nods. "Yeah send it."

He sends both lists by flicking them over to Vithya. She grins. "Okay. I'll be back soon honey."

Emmanuel settles down on the couch next to Basimah, "Do you want to hear a story?"

The poor girl doesn't reply but edges closer so her shoulder brushes against his. He frowns but takes it as an assent, flipping to the reading app on his wizpod and begins reading aloud.

When Vithya returns, Basimah's curled up against Emmanuel's side. She smiles and drapes the rainbow comforter over Basimah and goes to make the bed.

When she’s finished, Vithya scoops Basimah up into her arms and transfers her into the bed. The chewy fidget gets placed on the bedside table and the stuffed heart is tucked beside her.

She looks at Emmanuel. “I… I don’t know how to feel about this. She’s just a kid.”

“I know, it’s really unfortunate timing.”

“Should… Do you think we should offer to adopt her?”

“Give her some time. She might ask on her own. Carlos sent me a message. He says he asked the gatekeepers to keep an eye out for the Emissary.”

Vithya nods. “Yeah. Hopefully her father comes.”

“Meanwhile we’ll take things as they come. We’re all going to need each other for now.”


End file.
